List of Top Chef Contestants
This is a list of all the contestants seen in Top Chef through to Season 12 (Boston). Additional included lists cover the contestants of Top Chef Masters, Top Chef Just Desserts, Top Chef Canada, or any other spin-off series. The lists are sorted by show, season and elimination order. List of Top Chef Contestants NOTE: Broken links serve as guides for future articles. Color Codes :Light Green: The chef won his/her season. :Light Blue: The chef previously competed in a previous season. :Turquoise: The chef previously competed in a previous season and won his/her present season. Top Chef (Season 1) (San Francisco) Top Chef (Season 2) (Los Angeles) Top Chef (Season 3) (Miami) Top Chef (Season 4) (Chicago) Top Chef (Season 5) (New York) Top Chef (Season 6) (Las Vegas) Top Chef (Season 7) (Washington, D.C.) Top Chef (Season 8) (All-Stars) Top Chef (Season 9) (Texas) Top Chef (Season 10) (Seattle) Top Chef (Season 11) (New Orleans) Top Chef (Season 12) (Boston) Top Chef Masters Seasons List Work in progress. Top Chef Masters (Season 1) * Rankings after 6th place are currently under revision. * Season/Round indicates the preliminary round in which the contestant participated. Top Chef Masters (Season 2) Work in progress. In winning order: * Rankings after 6th place are currently under revision. * Season/Round indicates the preliminary round in which the contestant participated. Top Chef Masters (Season 3) Work in progress. 12 chefs competed in this season of Top Chef Masters. In the winning order: * Floyd Cardoz — North End Grill, El Verano, Tabla, Union Square Hospitality Group (New York, New York) -- Winner * Mary Sue Milliken — Border Grill Restaurants and Truck (Los Angeles, California) -- Runner-up * Traci Des Jardins — Jardinière, Public House, Manzanita and Mijita Cocina Mexicana (San Francisco, California) -- Runner-up * Naomi Pomeroy — Beast (Portland, Oregon) * Hugh Acheson — Five & Ten, The National, Gosford Wine (Athens, Georgia) and Empire State South (Atlanta, Georgia)(returned to competition following Sedlar's withdrawal) * Celina Tio — Julian Restaurant (Kansas City, Missouri) * Alessandro "Alex" Stratta — Alex and Stratta (Las Vegas, Nevada) * George Mendes — Aldea (New York, New York) * Suvir Saran — Dévi (New York, New York) * John Currence — City Grocery Restaurant Group (Oxford, Massachussets) * Sue Zemanick — Gautreau's (New Orleans, Louisianna) * John Rivera Sedlar — Playa (Los Angeles, California)(withdrew prior to episode 2) Top Chef Masters (Season 4) Work in progress. 12 chefs competed in the fourth season of Top Chef Masters. In order of elimination: * Missy Robbins – A Voce (New York City, NY) – Grow to Learn NYC * Sue Torres – Sueños (New York City, NY) – Cystic Fibrosis Foundation * Debbie Gold – The American Restaurant (Kansas City, MO) – Children's TLC * Mark Gaier – Arrows Restaurant (Ogunquit, ME) – Equality Maine Foundation * Clark Frasier – Arrows Restaurant (Ogunquit, ME) – Outright Lewiston/Auburn * Thierry Rautureau – Rover’s (Seattle, WA) – Food Lifeline * Art Smith – Southern Art (Atlanta, GA) – Common Threads * Takashi Yagihashi – Takashi Restaurant (Chicago, IL) – Japanese Tsunami Disaster Relief * Patricia Yeo – Moksa (Cambridge, MA) – Heifer Project International * Lorena Garcia – Lorena Garcia Cocina (Miami, FL) – Alliance for a Healthier Generation, Inc. * Kerry Heffernan – NYC Chef (New York City, NY) – City Harvest -- Runner-up * Chris Cosentino – Incanto (San Francisco, CA) – Michael J. Fox Foundation for Parkinson's Research -- Winner Top Chef Masters (Season 5) Work in progress. 13 established chefs, along with their selected sous-chefs, competed in the fifth season of Top Chef Masters. * Bryan Voltaggio originally competed in Top Chef: Las Vegas, the sixth season of the original Top Chef series. * David Burke previously competed in the second season of Top Chef Masters. * Sue Zemanick appeared in the show's third season. * Sous-chef Jorel Pierce vied for a spot on Top Chef: Seattle, the tenth season of Top Chef, but was eliminated during the qualifying rounds. Top Chef Just Desserts Seasons List Work in progress. Top Chef Just Desserts (Season 1) # Ania Peterson, 39 — Boston, Massachusetts # Tim Nugent, 41 — Oakland, California # Seth Caro, 34 — New York, New York # Malika Ameen, 35 — Chicago, Illinois # Heather Chittum, 37 — Washington, D.C. # Erika Davis, 40 — Jacksonville Beach, Florida # Heather Hurlbert, 40 — Atlanta, Georgia # Eric Wolitzky, 38 — Manhattan, New York # Zac Young, 27 — RNew York, New York # Danielle Keene, 29 — South Pasadena, California -- Runner-up # Morgan Wilson, 37 — Dallas, Texas -- Runner-up # Yigit Pura, 29 — San Francisco, California-- Winner / Fan Favorite Top Chef Just Desserts (Season 2) Work in progress. In the order eliminated: * Lina Biancamano, 37 — Fort Worth, Texas * Vanarin Kuch, 26 — Houston, Texas * Nelson Paz, 33 — Boston, Massachusetts * Craig Poirier, 25 — Las Vegas, Nevada * Melissa Camacho, 30 — New York, New York * Amanda Rockman, 29 — Chicago, Illinois ) * Rebecca Masson, 39 — Houston, Texas * Megan Ketover, 31 — Cincinnati, Ohio * Katzie Guy-Hamilton, 24 — New York, New York * Carlos Enriquez, 33 — Las Vegas, Nevada * Orlando Santos, 32— Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * Matthew Petersen, 32 — Arlington, Virginia -- Runner-up / Fan Favorite * Sally Camacho, 31 — Los Angeles, California -- Runner-up * Chris Hanmer, 33 — Las Vegas, Nevada -- Winner Top Chef Canada Work in progress Top Chef Canada (Season 1) Work in progress. 16 chefs competed in season one. In the order eliminated: * Michael Stauffer, 30, Dundas, Ontario * Clayton Beadle, 26, Whistler, British Columbia * Rebekah Pearse, 29, Calgary, Alberta * Steve Gonzales, 35, Toronto, Ontario * Derek Bocking, 30, Montreal, Quebec * Jamie Hertz, 31, Nelson * Chris Kanka, 34, Toronto, Ontario * Patrick Wiese, 40, Toronto, Ontario * Todd Perrin, 40, St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador * Darryl Crumb, 29, Winnipeg, Manitoba * Andrea Nicholson, 28, Toronto, Ontario * Francois Gagnon, 32, Montreal, Quebec * Dustin Gallagher, 28, Toronto, Ontario * Connie DeSousa, 29, Calgary, Alberta * Rob Rossi, 27, Toronto, Ontario * Dale MacKay, 30, Saskatoon, Saskatchewan - Winner Top Chef Canada (Season 2) Work in progress. 16 chefs competed in season two. In the order eliminated: * William Thompson, 30, Caledonia, Ontario * Kunal Ghose, 39, Victoria, British Columbia * Sarah Tsai, 30, Toronto, Ontario * Sergio Mattoscio, 30, Montreal, Quebec * Joel Aubie, 27, Tofino, British Columbia * Gabriell Cruz, 25, Dundas, Ontario * Elizabeth Rivasplata, 31, Toronto, Ontario * Curtis Luk, 28, Ottawa, Ontario * Jimmy Stewart, 23, Whistler, British Columbia * Ryan Gallagher, 33, Toronto, Ontario * Trista Sheen, 29, Toronto, Ontario * Xavier Lacaze, 30, Calgary, Alberta * David Crystian, 37, Toronto, Ontario * Trevor Bird, 28, Vancouver, British Columbia * Jonathan Korecki, 27, Ottawa, Ontario * Carl Heinrich, 26, Toronto, Ontario - winner Top Chef Canada (Season 3) Work in progress. Top Chef Canada (Season 4) Work in progress. Top Chef Healthy Showdown Category:Contestants Category:Lists